Kallistrate Adamas
|bodyfontcolor = black |font = century gothic |color1 = #b00707 |fontcolor1 = black |name = Chrysanthe-Jocaste Kallistrate Vasil Adamas |image = Kalli.gif |width = |color2 = #b00707 |fontcolor2 = black |gender = Female |age = 18 |birthday = November 7, 1997 |education = Miduna Beach High School |occupation = N/A |address = 140 P Axe Street, Miduna Beach |relationships = David Honda |housemates = Mirabelle Adamas (Younger Sister), Rochelle and Allen Adamas (Parents) |appearance = Kallistrate hates wearing girly things such as dresses and heels- and often wears similar clothes all the time. She only rarely cuts her hair; only either by her or her parents' choice, or her sister screwing up with a pair of scissors in her hand. The reason why she often has to borrow dresses and gowns is that she hands down whatever outfit in her closet that has a skirt with it to her younger sister- unless it is from a friend, or she just likes it in particular. |personality = Kallistrate is usually the odd one out of the crowd- being very random and overly cheerful. Usually, she can change styles each day- she can be wearing caps backwards, Converse and tied jackets over her waist, the next day she can be wearing denim shorts, flower crowns, floral-print shirts and Keds. Even though she can be considered very carefree and immature, she holds a vast knowledge over History- beating everyone's knowledge in every historical timeline imaginable, although she tends to flunk at Math a lot. When one would ask her about her family, Kallistrate tends to turn sour and snappy over the thought of her family. But even though she thinks negatively of her family, she loves her younger sister Mirabelle to death- teaching her how to draw and usually going out for a little walk with her every now and then, as she is the only family member that truly loves her. To add to her oddity, she is what you'd classify as a hardcore anime fan- constantly daydreaming of meeting her favorite anime characters and living in their respective worlds, and dreaming to become either a mangaka artist or an author and move to Japan- which, of course, is her ultimate goal. |history = She was born on November 7, 1997 to Rochelle and Allen Adamas- and grew up as a normal child, until she realized her hatred for her family when she turned five. Kallistrate overheard her parents arguing one night, and heard everything- Rochelle was struggling with her job as being a dentist- while Allen was trying to manage the family’s funds to hold the household together, and both of them even agreed to put the blame on her because of her necessities- food, clothes, school materials, etcetera. Of course, this let her down. At school, she was quite lazy- not used to doing written schoolwork and making simple projects for Science. One day, she made the mistake of not copying her assignments, and so began her journey to realizing true fear and hatred once her mom told her dad what she had done. Even for such a small little tick of wrongdoing- he yelled and nearly gave her an uppercut to the face, and even threatening to tie her feet up on a leather belt and drag her around the town for people to humiliate the poor girl. After the whole situation, she began to harbor a grudge on her father- and later even on her mother, who had given her another horrible threat- to burn her hands with a match to see how "bad kids" suffer. Due to this, Kallistrate turned very quiet and easily angered at school, even prompting the principal to calling her parents a few times due to bruises she'd made on her classmates' faces and limbs. Then, Mirabelle was born by the time she turned six- which lowered her outbursts of violence due to her softening heart for her baby sister. Soon, both grew up to be the best of friends- Kallistrate even letting her call her "Kalli", in which is now her usual nickname. After a few years, Kallistrate and her parents’ relationship started to heal- and they were treating each other like they were before, as a loving family- well, including Mirabelle. The family was starting to improve- Rochelle having found a new job and Allen managing the family’s funds diligently. Mirabelle did well in school- well, a bit better than her older sister did. Then, their hometown’s mayor announced Mirabelle and Kallistrate’s old school was to be shut down- due to poor sanitation and construction, causing several accidents. Allen and Rochelle settled on the decision to move, due to their desire for their children to graduate- of course, the two accepted the fact, and after a week of saying goodbye and packing their valuables, they were off to their new home. After doing the tiring process of painting her room, putting posters on the wall and carrying her stuff with the moving guys- she immediately collapsed on her old creaky wooden bed, falling asleep after a few music box versions of VOCALOID songs. After a few months adjusting to her new home (and the rather warm climate), Kallistrate was living life normally in Miduna Beach- doing the same old habits she does back in her small hometown- walking around in the park, sketching, etctera. Of course, she still does continue these habits everyday- along with special weekend bonding activities with Allen, Rochelle and Mirabelle- enjoying her life as a usual teen. |family = Mirabelle Adamas- Kallistrate's younger sister. Kallistrate loves her to death- treating her more of like a daughter rather than a sister, which surprisingly has no effect on Mirabelle- like being irritated at her elder sister. Rochelle and Allen Adamas- Kallistrate's parents. During her childhood, she bore a grudge on them- often turning violent or gloomy when asked or reminded of her family. But since their reconciliation on her 14th birthday- they have gotten along well. |friends = Katelyn Greyson - Kallistrate's childhood friend. The two love each other like sisters- but can sometimes get into fights and misunderstandings over the things they dislike and adore. |trivia = *She completely loathes being called by her first two names. *She has a talent for singing, but is surprisingly embarrassed about it. *She absolutely adores coffee, and almost always drinks it. *Kallistrate is very, very bad at cooking. |note = damn that girl has to be greek y'know what i'm sayin' |fc = Jodelle Ferland |user = EvilsCourtFan}} Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:EvilsCourtFan's characters